


Change Your Mind but it's Chaos

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: The Battle against the White Diamond mech goes far differently.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Bismuth & Garnet (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Change Your Mind but it's Chaos

"We need to be bigger."

"Then let's fuse, all four of us!" Steven replies, "It's the only way we're going to get up to her head."

"No it isn't." Garnet coolly remarks, "Obsidian would get us up there, but we don't need them for it. Hematite will be enough."

Pearl's eyes widen at the name Hematite, she hasn't heard that name since long before Steven was born.

"But wait, doesn't she use a crossbow? How's that gonna help us get up, ya know, that?" Amethyst rightfully asks, waving her arms vaguely in the direction of the Diamond Mech.

"Rainbow Quartz didn't have an umbrella before Steven was born."

"Wait, who's Hematite?" Steven asks.

"Who's Hematite? Why, she's the silver shot of the Crystal Gems!" Pearl excitedly replies, "Oh, if only we had her during the war, we could have finished so many battles with far fewer casualties."

"Guys, you should probably hurry before she decides to crush us under the ship." Lapis deadpans, making an excellent point.

Steven and Amethyst fuse with a high five into Smoky Quartz before spinning somewhat gracefully into Pearl, fusing into an even larger, silver gem.

Hematite's hair sits in a rose shaped bun , braided strands draping behind her like vines.

Hematite summons her weapon from her gem. Pearl's spear, Amethyst's whip, and Steven's shield merge and form the shape of a classic ray gun. Translucent pink parabolic dishes sit at the front of the blaster rifle, glinting in the light of Homeworld's star.

"Laser rifle." She says, taking in the sight of the weapon with a confident grin, "Nice."

"Right between White's ship's eyes, Hematite." Garnet instructs.

Hematite nods and takes aim, lining the sights of her rifle up directly between the mech's eyes. The pink of the weapon begins to glow brighter and brighter as the shot charges.

"Fire!" Garnet commands.

Hematite's grin threatens to split her face in two as she pulls the trigger.

A beam of glowing plasma as wide as a car explodes from the rifle, glowing like molten silver. The shot immediately melts through the Diamond mech like a hot knife through butter, the hole expanding and growing until it has opened the face of the ship wide.

White Diamond peers down through the newly formed hole in her ship in disbelieving shock, stunned into silence.

Back on the ground, Garnet and Bismuth lock eyes and nod, taking a few steps away from each other and getting into position. Bismuth starts to breakdance as her gem starts to glow, Garnet doing similar where she is. They dance their ways over to each other as their forms become liquid light.

Their gems sync and their bodies merge. Rainbow Garnet forms, immediately picking Peridot up in her giant hands. Peridot squeaks as the rainbow colored fusion straightens her out into a very pointy, green dart.

"White 43, Hike, Hike!" The rainbow fusion calls out before throwing Peridot like an American football with a perfect spiral, a small shockwave forming from the sheer cannon-like force.

The green gem screams as she soars through the air, spinning like a runaway drill.

The rapidly spinning Peridot drills through White Diamond's form, right through her gut. In mere moments, the towering matriarch poofs, her gem dropping to the floor. Lapis Lazuli, hovering in the air nearby, summons shards of ice from her gem and impales White's Pearl and the two other Diamonds under White's control. The Diamonds and Pearl regain their color as they poof and retreat into their gems.

Hematite gently picks up Connie in her silver hands, and with a mighty leap, the two fusions launch themselves directly into White Diamond's head.

The fusions separate when they land and Steven immediately bubbles White Diamond, tapping the top and sending the matriarch to the temple in Beach City.

Homeworld is saved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on multiple chapters of multiple fics at the exact same time, including multiple chapters of the same fics at the same time, so sorry about not posting too much lately.
> 
> I've got plans for 55 more fics that I haven't posted the first chapter of sitting in my google docs, I've basically been stockpiling ideas for a year before now, and I keep being inspired to add new ones to the list.
> 
> I've got a lot of ideas and plenty of time to go through with them, hopefully.


End file.
